


Little Moments

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day had started off like any other day for the three of them. They had met up when they were free, and sometimes that meant until Jenny got off work, others until Buck could get away from his dad, and occasionally, when Sour Cream got away from the fishing boat. This time, the boys had been waiting on her until her shift was over, chatting with her and Kiki in the empty store. By the time her shift was over, there was nothing left for them to really do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Moments

The day had started off like any other day for the three of them. They had met up when they were free, and sometimes that meant until Jenny got off work, others until Buck could get away from his dad, and occasionally, when Sour Cream got away from the fishing boat. This time, the boys had been waiting on her until her shift was over, chatting with her and Kiki in the empty store. By the time her shift was over, there was nothing left for them to really do.

So they did what they always did when there was nothing left to do.

They went to Buck’s house because his dad didn’t care. Having a pansexual son with two lovers just added to his image as far as he was concerned. Kofi didn’t want them in the house alone together, and Sour Cream had that weird little brother who honestly gave Jenny the major creeps. She refused to take his order any time he came in, and refused to go over to Sour Cream’s house if it meant Onion would be there.

Once they were alone in his room, they had flopped on the bed and talked about whatever came to mind, be it the new Dogcopter movie, new music Sour Cream was producing, a new campaign Mr. Dewey was trying to launch, or some new recipe Jenny’s dad was trying. It went on like that for a while, until Sour Cream got cuddly and decided that Jenny was the prime target.

It had started when Sour Cream had brushed Jenny the wrong way when hugging her, and she had giggled. After that? There was no stopping the grins the two shared, nor was their any running away, because the next thing she knew, Sour Cream was pinning her to the bed while Buck was tickling her sides and it just wasn’t fair.

From there, there was no stopping the inevitable. The boys took turns tickling her, grinning and occasionally chuckling because they knew just how much they were torturing her. Her laughter filled the house, and the feeling of their fingers digging gently into her sides, armpits, back of the knees, or really anywhere that they found she was ticklish at was almost too much. It didn’t take long for her to be choking on her lack of air as she laughed and laughed, kicking and squealing at each little moment because they were both dirty cheaters.

The tickling went on for ten minutes before both of them flopped back on the bed, snorting with laughter at having tickled Jenny to the point she was screaming about having to pee. The moment the both of them were off her, she rushed to the bathroom, cursing the boys the entire way. Their laughter echoed through the empty house, and it made her fume to realise she had been the onslaught of a tickle attack.

Once she returned, Sour Cream was curled up on Buck’s lap and playing with his hair. Pouting at having been left out, the teen crawled onto the bed and sat next to them.

“You two are so mean,” she grumbled, and Buck snorted, trying to hold back laughter. Sour Cream, on the other hand, simply moved from his lap to hers, wrapping his arms around her neck.

“Aw, come on, you know we were just playing. You love us, and we love you,” he reminded her, and Jenny wrapped her arms around him tightly, enjoying his warmth. Though he didn’t like to admit it, Sour Cream got cold easy and preferred to cuddle up to one of the two of them if it meant that they would keep him warm. They always did their best to keep their favourite bisexual warm, especially if it meant he was curling up next to or on them.

“He has a point,” Buck replied after a moment, leaning closer to Jenny and resting his chin on her shoulder.

“Yeah, I know. I do love you guys more than anything else, besides maybe my family.” She pulled Buck closer with one hand, keeping the other wrapped around Sour Cream.

“Are you saying we aren’t, like, kind of part of your family?” the taller of the two asked, nuzzling against her neck. She snorted when his hair tickled her nose, and rolled her eyes.

“You know what I meant.”

“Maybe we don’t,” Buck said simply, wrapping his arms around the both of them. A moment of silence fell before Jenny kissed each of their foreheads.

“I love you guys a lot. End of discussion,” she said simply, running her hands over each of their sides. When neither so much of flinched, she internally huffed. Of course, neither of them seemed to be ticklish. Sour Cream seemed to notice what she was doing and pressed a kiss to one of her pulse points, making her hands freeze in their journey against their sides. A content sigh escaped Buck’s lips, having not noticed her attempts to tickle them.

“I love moments like this,” he mumbled softly, nuzzling against Jenny’s shoulder.

“Me too,” the raver added. Jenny felt herself nodding, breathing in the smell of Sour Cream’s hair. Sitting here like this with the two of them, she could almost forget the troubles of the outside world. She wanted to stay with them forever if she could, but for now, she was going to simply enjoy the moment that she had been granted with her boys.


End file.
